


Console

by ThisIsLightful



Series: Humans Are Weird [3]
Category: Original Work, humans are space orcs - Fandom, humans are weird - Fandom
Genre: Humans Are Weird, Humans are space orcs, humans are good with emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLightful/pseuds/ThisIsLightful
Summary: Aspen notices that one of her shipmates are feeling kind of down, she decides to cheer them up. Human style.





	Console

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice an area where I switched "Asper" with "Aspen" please tell me- autocorrect is mean

“Is everything alright, Wixi’nan?” a Human approaches Wixi’nan, arms splayed out wide and movements slow. Their voice is lower and softer than usual, which causes the thick brow on Wixi’nan’s gray skin to furrow and xir’s appendages to crack and elongate in frustration.

  
“I am fine.” xir’s tone is clipped, xe regards the dark eyes of the Human designated “Asper” with caution. “Why ix-ith- you’re language ix quite complicated-  it that you ask? I am performing my dutieth in a perfunctory and timely manner; if what you fear that my efficienxy has declined thince laxt we were met, then conthern yourself no longer.” Most Xota’ilianths would end the conversation there, as that would be their only concern until work was over. However, the Humans operated differently.

  
The Human nodded their head decisively, short hair bobbing with their movements. “Right, you’re sad. Follow me.”

 

Wixi’nan was loathe to admit, but Asper was right. It was just that Xe was supposed to be working, and complaints were rude and seen as a negative reflection on xir’s leader, so xi has stayed silent. Xe shadowed the Human’s soft steps with snaps and hisses that came from xe’s movements.

  
A door slid open with a chirping whir, and the Human pointed at a lump of stuffed cotton, “Sit.” Gentle sounds started emitting from the ship’s speakers, and xir’s antennae shot up and twitched wildly, face flushing to a dark color in preparation for fight. The sounds of waterfalls and what Humans called “piano” and “bass” soon soothed xir’s frayed nerves, however. It might be the “music” that the Humans talked of, but it sounded different. Xota’ilianths much preferred chanting and more structured sounds- patterns relaxed them. Xe sat, noting that the pile of stuffed cotton- called “pillows” by the Humans- was surprisingly comfortable. A mug of- *something*- was shoved into xir’s hands; xe briefly noted that the Human was so SMALL in comparison to xem.

  
“Do you want to talk about it?” the Human sipped at her own- *something*- as they inquired as to xir’s problems.

 

“No. Now, what ix thix odd drink?” It was good, xe admitted. As a semi-cold-blooded specie, warmth was to be appreciated.

 

Xe would not have been surprised if xir’s abrupt topic change offended Asper. It would, certainly, offend many of xir’s own kind.

  
Xe was startled when Asper simply went, “Okay. And hot-chocolate.” Before delving into stories: history and historical differences between their cultures (”Humanth have more than one culture?!”  “Oh, yes. We’re all quite spread out, you see, and so we developed according to different conditions and out cultures grew around our environments!”  “Fascinating.”), interesting things that had happened to them (What is a Gern?” “Believe be, A’pen, you do not wish to know.”). After conversation tired, Aspen offered Wixi’nan a book, and in silence they enjoyed the comfort of being close to another.

 

It was at the beginning of the next half-rotation of the nearest planet that the duo would awaken, in what Asper referred to as a “pillow-fort”.

 

“Thank you, A’pen.” Xir’s large hand engulfed xir’s new “friend” ‘s. “Your name might mean ‘rough’ and ‘harsh’, but it clearly is no reflection of you

 

“Any time, Wixi’nan.” Asper flashed a grin, before her facial emotions completed disappeared, startling Wixi’nan, “But you doubt the Human race and their ability to destroy and surprise; specifically. *my* ability to be totally wicked!” Another grin, and Asper was off. The Human was off to investigate the “dangerous” beast, she scoffed. She had seen videos of it, it was TOTALLY an oversized puppy with a forked tongue, wings, claws, and what looked like armored fish-scales. Why did aliens not realize that a friend comes in many shapes?


End file.
